


Hand of the War God

by AbbeyTheWeeb



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Historical RPF
Genre: AU???, Ares and Aphrodite based, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, First Time Topping, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Slut Alexander Hamilton, Smut, Switching, Worship, heavy mentions of mythology, i think???, philosophical ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyTheWeeb/pseuds/AbbeyTheWeeb
Summary: There was once a myth of two great lovers falling in love illegally way back then, loving each other with dignity and respect.It is now war, something that John had to focus on, rather than the beauty of Alexander and the fantasies that the redhead desired.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hand of the War God

John was working hard on his papers, his eyes focused on his quill and everything. It was a hot day out and he had sweat beads. Alexander had a book in his hand but was not paying attention to any of the words, but he was paying attention to the distraction of the room. John's hand in his quill was in his hand, and it clenched around it so, so... beautifully. 

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" John never talked at all when he was writing his letters. Alexander stayed focused on his hand of his.

"Come 'ere."

"Gotta finish these letters, dear boy. Then I will attend to your needs."

Alexander fumed and got up from the bed. He took his undershirt off, exposing his curvy hips and skinny chest, a universe of freckles everywhere, just like the milk from a woman named Juno's teat, coughed up by a powerful baby. He was beautiful to many people's eyes, especially to his John's. He grabbed a chair next to the bed and dragged it toward the desk where John was. "What are you writing?"

"Letters to my father as usual," John mumbled. His blue eyes never stopped looking at his work, his hand kept writing. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Alexander did an innocent smile. He craved to see John work like this, it made him feel arousal. How focused he can be his eyes could furrow, his hand never messing up a letter at all, as if he was a divine creature. "Jack?"

"Yes?" 

"Can I see your hand?"

"No, dear boy. I am working." he sternly said. Working about with the war, to defeat the devils of Lord Howe and Lord Cornwallis from trying to chain the Revolutionaires to walls to let rabid birds eat their hearts out maliciously. Wicked little bastards, they had already done it to the kind-hearted Hale with a fire-like passion about freedom, telling it to his fellow men. 

Alexander scrunched up his nose for a bit. He needed him. "It just looks like there's something wrong with it. Please?"

John exhaled and dropped his quill. He lent his hand towards Alexander, who didn't do anything at first. Then he carefully looked at it, to see all the things that were of it. The veins, the grip, the palm, the fingers. He had the hand that was of Jupiter and his fellow followers. He was godlike. 

"So, is there anything still wrong with it?" John questioned his gaze now at Alexander. His striking blue eyes, blue like the sky that was above them, judging there every movement. "Any bruises? I don't see any, we haven't been in battle for a while, dear boy. I do not know what you are talking about."

Alexander took his hand lightly in his smaller hands and rubbed his thumb on John's thick palm. It was well muscled, perhaps from writing all the time or maybe how he held his bayonet during battle. He studied it, how handsome and powerful it was. He felt his breeches get tight and he crossed his legs. He didn't want to show his intent to his lover. His fantasies with him, what he wanted to do to him...

He put the hand on his soft cheek, how rough yet also warm it felt on him. John was there confused, his eyebrow raised. "Dear, I need to write-"

Alexander shushed him quietly as he moved John's hand toward his lips. He kissed it affectionately while looking at John, who was still befuddled, yet was starting to put some of the pieces together very slowly. Alexander kissed it over and over, the kisses getting longer. He closed his and let his hot breath on the hand. The hand was his, the hand that beaten a tory to death. His cock needed attention, oh god...

Alexander glanced down, not wishing John's mighty gaze. He opened his mouth and dragged his tongue across the compelling hand that was so dear to him at times. It felt good against his tongue, so wonderous. The redhead started to suck the fingers carefully, his lips wrapped around them, claiming them... he made a small moan around the fingers just to mess with the aide, closest to the main protector of the army Washington. is gaze went upwards and reacted to John's face with a blush. He was biting his lip and breathed slowly. He nodded as if he commanded Alexander to continue on. And he did, he had to. He was John's, who was powerful and he was only dainty.

His tongue grazed through the fingers again, now wet with spit. The room was almost completely silent. The only things that could be heard in the room were Alexander's moans every ten seconds and John's breath getting harder and harder, more difficult to control.

Finally, after minutes of teasing, Alexander let his mouth kiss John's hand goodbye. He swore he heard the honey-colored man whine. He smirked to himself, wondering what John was feeling at the moment, and started to lower the hand down with his own. The hand went to where the neck met the shoulder down to his chest, the universe of freckles, creating from spending too much time kicking away at the ocean's foam when he was a child. Alexander let the palm over his chest and did not move it, his grip too strong for his lover to move it. He watched John's adam's apple go up and down as if he was pleased to see the beautiful boy do wicked things to him. Alexander could feel his own heart when John's hand was over it, his golden blood pulsating each tick. He hoped this would inform John he was his to keep forever. Alexander let one of the wet fingers brush against his nipple and he threw his head back. God, this was so good and enjoyable to him. He motioned John's over it to massage it over and over again and he had small cries of ecstasy. It became erect from a large amount of pleasure from the hand of war.

"Fuck," John muttered out, the first thing he had spoken since Alexander had brushed his lips against his hand. Alexander looked back at him and was happy what happened to him now. He spotted a large growth in the blonde's crotch, only a man full of passion and intimacy like Alexander would bring John to this. The amount of pleasure that the man with the color of volcanic fire in his hair was experiencing since he was commanding John's hand. It told John how he wanted to be teased and touched, how he wanted to be handled by him in bed. All the pure emotion and lust John had in his face made Alexander seem like he had won everything in the world.

Alexander uncrossed his legs and looked down, commanding John to do the same. The outline of his cock was shown perfectly from his breeches, how wishful it could be for John's touch. he narrowed his eyes as he observed John's face, how he swallowed. It was hard for Alexander to contain himself over John's body, but it looked like the tables had been turned. John licked his pretty lips of his and his hand that was free from Alexander's went to reach his cock. Alexander stepped on John's shoe, lightly. He shook his head. He didn't want John to pleasure himself, he wanted to be the one who caused such a thing. John nodded lightly and put his hand to the side, resting his elbow on the desk with the stupid letters from the congress that wished to be exactly Rome's republic. Since John did what he was told, Alexander let his hand go down again, trickling his stomach, down to his navel, all the way to where the breeches met with the abdomen.

Alexander raised an eyebrow as the hand hovered over his clothed cock, erect with red ichor and pleasure rushing through it, ready what was to come. The sweat from John's face was not from the heat anymore. The face of John was full of lust, he had the face of a fook who was struck by Eros. His wandering eyes were to the redhead's clothed cock, probably thinking what to do to it, how to please his boy. Alexander didn't want his John to wait any longer so he moved it to the tops of his breeches again. He had to titter a bit at his lover, who was once focused on his work to a trembling mess, entranced by the body of love. Alexander raised his eyebrows as he started to move the hand lower, at an obnoxiously slow pace. It was just to play small tricks to him, make him chase him as what the man of the sun did too beautiful nymphs.

"Alex... please...," John whined, his breaths were rigid. His pelvis thrust upwards even though Alexander wasn't touching there. Was he mad with lust? "Want, I wanna touch your cock... c'mon Alex..." 

Alexander smiled sinfully but didn't do anything at first. He wanted to tease his beautiful golden-haired Jack, to see how wishing he could get for touch. Once John's breath started to huff as if his imagination was getting his cock even harder, his azure eyes cried out in ruin as Alexander jerked his hand to touch him. The warlike palm of John was over his cock and Alexander shut his eyes, god John's hand felt so good on him, oh god... it was pure bliss to finally give his cock attention he had craved. He let the hand sit there for a minute, and John tried to grab him more, but Alexander's grip was still too strong for him. He was powerful, the man who had graces and charities at his side always. 

John finally had the power to squeeze at Alexander's erection, who gasped and took his hand off of himself so John could not do it to him. He was the one that wanted to make John pleasure him at his command. The blonde's hand was like one of Jupiter, Mercury, however most of all his hand was of Mars, the one that had started so many battles to happen for his own pleasure, however, the god of war was tamed by the beautiful seaborn goddess of Venus who had arrived at the island Cythera. The goddess had many lovers that she would fling with, getting much pleasure from them, since that what she was made to do. Mars had tamed her and let her stay with him and they ran off, casting aside the great and corrupt world of the mountains. Were those mountains from England? Possibly. The handsome war god Mars was beautiful, the window shined the sunlight on his long golden hair. He had sweat dripping off of him, with the help of Eros striking his heart. He was an absolute token for Alexander so beautiful what he was doing. John was his own and with the power of that, he could control the beast of war and that he could make him beg mercifully for his cock.

However, when war is tamed and not violent, eventually it will become like it once was, aggressive and dominant in politics and in freedom. Alexander wondered if John wanted to feast him maliciously, wanting to fuck the dainty seaborn man raw giving him bruises all over his collar bone. "My dear Jack, do you want me now?"

"Oh god! More than ever!" John cried out, biting his pretty bottom lip. He was practically shaking, his voice whimpered. It was somewhat tough for Alexander to keep ahold John's trembling hand, as it was for the wicked King Saturn III with his child of America. "Please, oh god, I need you, my love! My beauty! Oh, fuck, I'll do whatever you do! Your wish is mine to command!"

Even though the two forbidden lovers were still next to the desk that had the letters of planning for Mars's desire, John's voice sounded like he was in the great cities of the ancient. In Alexander's eyes, he was at Acrocorinth, praying to him to do things that he desired, sacrificing the wicked lobsters of the sea that came from King Saturn III just for Alexander, the man who had many lovers before he had met the son of the men who desired to be like the Roman Republic. For the first time, Venus was Alexander's name, controlling John and his emotions with the arrows in his head, striking down John like Eros.

Since he had prayed, Alexander let one of his powerful hands to let go of John's large hand, now feeling fragile, and start to play with the button to his breeches and getting it undone. He didn't pull his own, as he felt like Venus would let her attendants do that. her attendants were of very creative women, the muses, the graces, and now there was a man, the god of war. 

Alexander looked at John's gaze, the peace was a desire for him. His eyes looked like they had been so lost, wondering who should worship and who to love, so ruined by the burdens of war. Now he had found what he needed, a lover with liquor in him, creating by the seafoam of the Caribbean shore. John licked his lips, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Please..." 

"Do you think you deserve my cock now, my love?" the Olympian whispered. 

John wailed in ecstasy and nodded, his honey-colored hair bouncing up and down on his shoulders. His hair seemed to come undone from the professional braid he had. "Please, please, oh dear of mine... I need you, Alexander!"

Alexander smiled and let his hand go off from John's and put his own to the side of the chair. He was ready for his Mars to overtake him and fuck him with all the Sol and his chariot's pleasure of seeing him fuck and claim the being of love. He bit his lip as John just stared at him at first, pushing the manuscripts and pleas from Henry Laurens on how was the war carrying on. He took his hands that Alexander gifted to him and pulled down the breeches of Entity of Pleasure, exposing his handsome cock full of freckles, looking like the universe of baby Hercules coughing up milk from Juno's teat. He was his own story, a whole story. Alexander watched his Mars's mouth water and get to his knees, much to his surprise. He took the cock in his mouth, John's warlike hands, now full of tranquility of the freckled god he attended to, were placed on the hips of his lover as he sucked graciously. The war has been silenced and King Saturn III's forces did not seem as much of a threat to anyone at all. Just as long as Mars and Venus do not get caught by anyone else, there would be peace throughout the minds of the corrupt minds of the English Titans and the Mountains of the Revolutionaries, who will be given their freedom. And to think, this happened from one's submission for Venus.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks idk why i got all mythology like. whoops. anyway thanks for reading. 
> 
> this was fun to do oh my god


End file.
